


Until We Meet Again

by dancingcarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Heartache, I'm Sorry, Moving On, Other, Seeyoutenyearsfromnow, Untilwemeetagain, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingcarrot/pseuds/dancingcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends burried a time capsule and reopens it after 10 years as they promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuhao (nautics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/gifts).



> Legend:  
> ✏ - letter

Everything in life changes in a blink of an eye. He thought everything will be the same few years as he left it. But, nothing ever remains the same. Nothing does. A year or two may brought variety of changes, let alone seven.

As Wonwoo walk through the wilted grass, his trench paved a path as he passes. Hiding his vulnerable body under his turtle neck coat, his hair be ruffled around by the cold breeze which blows seemingly on the opposite way and the sun never felt this sentimental throughout the years which goes along well with the well-blended sea of clouds.

Wonwoo's back after seven years. On the very same day and on the very same spot where he and Mingyu promised and planted a time capsule. He sat by the pile of rock which served as their landmark. Underneath, a capsule awaits. A capsule which was burried 10 years now. But he guessed he would be reading it alone. No sign of the other coming. He let out a soulful sigh and one by one unstack the pile of rock and started digging for that capsule. 

Both he and Mingyu had left their letters. Approximately five days after they became bestfriends way back in highschool.

He never felt this anxious before for a letter, not when the letter came from the very first friend he had but it would be the best time for it.

✏Wonwoo~yah! I really like your name. Just by saying it makes me excited. Remember today, 10 years has passed since we officially became bestfriends. You must've grown to be very fine man. Or perhaps you became a scientist cos no one could ever reach that IQ of yours. Or did you became an antagonist at a drama. Oh wait, you're better off as a protagonist. Aaaack that looks of yours would match a role of a cold dandy guy who acts arogant around a girl. Haha  
Honestly ten years is a very long time, i'm writing it as if i'm saying it so don't mock at me you know you're the brainy between us. Tsss.  
Wonwoo~yah, i hoped you were enjoying your years with me. I know i don't match a rich and smart person like you but thank you for being a friend to me. Me, who knows nothing but seek suspension at school and coming from a not well-off family. I honestly felt glad when you got bullied, i found a chance to meet you. I've been watching you from afar since i don't have the courage to talk to you. I've been brave and tough to a lot of stuff but you became my weakness. I was scared i'd lose a person like you even before i finally met you. I finally found a weakness thanks to you.

You were amazing even after i saved you, all you ever thought was how badly your book got torn off instead of worrying about my bruised face. How could a person be like that? Eyyyy! Maybe you were never a human to begin with. You know if someone ever saves you, you could've at least say 'thank you' or 'are you hurt?' But you didn't. The vey first thing you said was 'you torn my book'. What a funny guy does that?  
Only then you looked at me when you realized the torn pages will never be saved from flowing down the river and felt guilty for causing a person's face like that.

Do you remember i kept bothering you everyday after that to be friends with you and you kept saying "piss off or else" but you don't even mention the consequences. I was the one who saved you and you had the guts to be mad at me. That's probably why i want you in my life because you are different from me.

It just feels silly that we're writing something like this when we'd be spending everyday of our lives together. Don't you think so? But it would be fun right, we have something to laugh at once we read this again after ten years. You better write something good for me but don't use deep, complicated words. I won't be bringing dictionary with me while reading it.✏

A streak of tears fell down as he reminisce the 3-year memory they had. He just wasn't sure if it was sadness or happiness which brought about tears. All he knew is that he wanted to cry. A cry-baby he isn't, he still chose to just let the tears off. 

✏Ten years would be long and i believe we'll find each other girlfriends. And we'd go on double dates and maybe even get married at the same time. Eeeeep that sounds cheesy. We don't have the same ideal type of girl right? Haha just wanna be sure cos i don't want us fighting over a girl. I'd rather be single than lose you. Just so you know. Guess i'm running out of ink and paper. Wonwoo~yah whatever happens, you will always remain as VIP in my heart. Let's keep this friendship strong and read this letter ten years from now. I love you my friend. Meanie JJANG~✏ Wonwoo clenched on the paper till it got crumpled. He was frustrated at all of Mingyu's expectation but turns out the friendship was short-lived and all he could do is cry at the moment. He felt regret not making up with him because of his pride. For two years they had been pretty close until they started college. Mingyu had his set of friends at a different university while he still found friendship among books. He was jealous and at the same time felt sorry for him. He thought if Mingyu went the same school as him, he wouldn't be that popular at school since he'd be stuck with him at the library and most specially to a geek like him. He knew Mingyu was better off without him. Slowly they were drifting away until Wonwoo had to go overseas. Mingyu found out after he had already left. Mingyu had tried looking but he knows no one who knew Wonwoo. And now Wonwoo's back exactly ten years after they wrote the letters. A tall person who was wearing black formal suit made it to that spot. Wonwoo lifted his head up to see Mingyu's face- so good-looking and bright. Both sat down in silence, hoping the wind would eat them alive. "It's been a while" Mingyu started. "Ten years" Wonwoo specified, a fake smile flashed his face. "I guess you opened my capsule" Mingyu guessed as Wonwoo's swollen eyes could've explained it. He smirked. The typical Mingyu smirk full of meaning only he knows. "You look good in suits" the short friendship they had made it even awkward for them to converse. "I got married today" Mingyu said clean and straightforward. Wonwoo felt his heart tightened at his words. He was hurt. His one and only friend got married and he doesn't even know. All the more hurt when Mingyu got married and he wasn't even given the chance to tell him that he loves him and that he's been regretting leaving him and not even saying goodbye when he left. Mingyu looked at him but his head remained low. Wonwoo gave a forceful smile as another tear escaped, his lips trembled as he utter "Congratulations". It was all he could say. Another silence from the two. "I'm sorry Mingyu~ah. I left without saying goodbye. I tried to but i guess you were busy with your friends. My dad was dying and i had to leave instantly. I tried to look for you while i was abroad but there's no one i can ask. I have no friends to ask. Not like you. And we were drifting apart" Mingyu took Wonwoo's unopened capsule. "Wonwoo~yah. I'm sorry too. I guess i was too busy keeping up with my grades so i can transfer to the same university as you. I would've wanted to surprise you that's why i asked a lot of people to help me study to get scholarship to your university. But you left. I'm sorry i wasn't there to comfort you when you're feeling sad about your father. And i'm sorry i didn't try to look for you since from the very start, i knew i wouldn't be able to keep up with you. You're rich, handsome and smart. I am nothing compared to y...." "Mingyu~ah i love you since the day we burried this capsule. I've been waiting for this day since this is the only day I knew we'd see each other again" "I LOVED you too Wonwoo. But I'm married now and i love her" Mingyu's piercing words left Wonwoo's heart shut. He couldn't even move an inch, even the wind can't shake him. "I'm going now, my wife's waiting in the car" and just like that Mingyu's shadow disappear. He was left alone just as the sun had a last glimpse of light. The first person he'd became friends with and his first love left. "Mingyu~ah in our next life, i will be a better person. I love you. Until we meet again"

**Author's Note:**

> 3AM blues that is. It's kinda vague but I don't know. Haha spotify~ random. ❤❤


End file.
